


30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW)

by dracoMidnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, First Time, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Inflation, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, New Position, Outdoor Sex, Oviparous Trolls, Oviposition, Petstuck, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, Skype Sex, Sweet and Passionate, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, half dressed sex, lazy morning sex, naked kissing, roleplay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was once a 30 Day OTP Challenge but I cannot continue it at this moment. So it will just be the 10 days until I get the muse for it once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Naked Cuddling

You were very furious to say in the least, furious with your mate and his reckless behavior. How could he do this? This is absolutely insane! You swear on the Empress’s tits that you are going to get grey hairs the next time that he tries something like this again. You grumble to yourself as you clean up violet blood which drips from freshly made wounds. Another FLARPing expedition… more wounds for you to tend to… rinse and fucking repeat over and over again. Quite frankly… it has become a habit with him, and a habit that you would rather not want to keep dealing with at godawful hours of almost near day time. No, you do not care that you are also one such godawful thing that stays awake at such godawful hours, fuck off. Carefully wrapping gauze around one of his more terrible wounds you grumble to yourself rather bitterly and calling your poor excuse of a matesprit all sorts of colorful things. He hisses when you accidentally tighten the wrapping a bit too much around the wound. A mumbled apology and you continue on. You have him stripped down naked so you can get to all of his wounds easily without being blocked by clothing. You pointedly ignore the crotch you are now currently face to face with and pointedly show it by focusing intently on one oozing cut. Look at how intently you are ignoring the crotch! You should get a medal for this endeavor. Getting out a cloth and putting antiseptic on it you carefully wipe the cut. It doesn’t look too bad for you to have to worry about wrapping it up or stitching it. Eridan still hisses softly at you though from the stinging feeling of the antiseptic. You ignore that as well. You are still pissed off it seems like.

After a while, Eridan finally lets out a soft sigh and seems to deflate. “’M sorry, Kar… Truly I am.” You know that you are one of the very few trolls that Eridan will actually apologize too. His damn pride gets in the way most of the time otherwise for anyone else, even you sometimes. You hiss out a breath between your teeth as you finish up your work. You pointedly ignore him though when you stand up and start putting things away. You are both naked, your pan provides uselessly to you. You push that thought aside. You know that you are both naked. You had to strip down yourself so you wouldn’t get your clothes wet when you were cleaning him off in the trap. Eridan looks hurt and upset when you peak a glance at him from your peripheral. All demure and… and goddamn, he is too pitiful for his own good. Especially since you know he is doing this on purpose. Like every other time this happens. Your pusher bleeds too much red pity for this careless dork. You don’t know what to do with him besides what you do almost every day. You grab his arm and drag him out, causing him to give a startled squeak. He starts stammering, thinking he is in so much more trouble than let on, but seems to relax when he notices that you both are in your shared block.

“Kar…?” He says cautiously, looking at you with little glances like you might blowup at any given moment or if you are stared at wrong… heck you might actually with how worried and annoyed you are. He is going to go through all of your medical supplies! You sigh and rub your thumbs to your temples and shake your head. “Yes, I fucking hear you. What?” you glance up at him with one eye, the other blocked by your hand. Eridan blinks a little bit before looking down at his feet and then back up at you. “Sorry… For worryin ya…” You scoff and roll your eyes as you climb into the large coon and slip in with a soft ‘Splash!’ and hum as you stretch yourself out. “Yeah… well… It seems like you always do that you panrotted idiot. Just try not to get yourself into anymore stupid idiotic incidents again, will you? I swear. If I have to tend to your finned ass after another expedition and worry that you will make it out, I am going to have grey hairs.” Rant finished you sink further into the lime green slime and glare at Eridan who chuckles and nods his head. You both know that he is still somehow going to get into idiotic incidents… but you can dream! Eridan goes silent and shifts from foot to foot, “… Pity ya, Kar…” he mumbles finally, looking at you. Sighing again you make grabbing motions with your hands until he finally gets the hint and slips into the slime with you.

You both wrap your arms around each other while you twine your legs together. A soft purring comes from your throat at the temperature difference between you two. From Eridan’s ice cold to your almost blistering hot. It’s a natural cycle that has wormed its way into your life. Placing your head into its spot underneath his chin and resting on his collarbones you finally mumble out, “Pity you too, dumbass…” before falling asleep, wrapped around your big dumb mate.


	2. Day 2 - Naked Kissing

You were awoken to gentle kisses upon your face and a soft purr. You awake with a groan and crack your eyes open slightly to look up at the face of your matesprit. He is looking exasperatedly down at you as though waiting for you to get up for about an hour… A glance at the time… oh… it is pretty late. You give a lopsided little grin up at him. He rolls his eyes and pokes your cheek. “Come on sleeping beauty, time to get up and go eat breakfast before it gets any fucking colder. I swear if you slept anymore the shit eating bugs would’ve gotten to it first. And that would’ve been a serious grievous waste of a good breakfast that these inadequate hands have made for us to eat.” You huff at him and pap his cheek a little bit. You know it is pale but hey, you just woke up, you could honestly care less how wrong it is to pap your flush mate. Heaving yourself up out of the green slime, Karkat doesn’t leave you. After a pointed look with each other he turns around to leave the room and to go re-heat the food most likely, you watch his ass the whole way. What? He has a nice ass, what can you say? You also notice that he hasn’t changed into any clothes yet.... He might’ve been a bit too lazy for that then. Bleghhh… you hate the feeling of slime when you get out of it. It’s all sticky and gooey. And there is some in your hair and on your horns. Eurghhh… some just dripped from your horn.

Quickly walking off to the abulationblock you set the shower to the coldest setting you could, standing on the bath mat and dripping slime. You try to ignore the feeling of it sliding down your skin and dripping off of your fingers and horns. You fail terribly at that and focus on your horns and the slime once more. Shaking yourself a little you just jump into the shower and quickly wash the slime off of yourself, taking extra care with your hair. You may need to re-dye it as the slime is starting to wash it out… That’s the only thing, besides the mess, that you hate about slime. Is the fact that it also washes out your violet streak a little and gives it a greenish tint. You tried asking Karkat to get you both special purple slime but he just growled at you and stalked off. You sighed as you carefully combed out any slime leftover in your hair. Jumping out of the shower once you are all nice and squeaky clean and smelling nice you get a towel and pat yourself down, you glance up and almost squeak in surprise to see Karkat scowling at you from the doorway. Turning around to face him you look at him curiously as though that’ll be all you need to question him. He stalks forward toward you and you think that you might hear another rant and prepare for it but weren’t expecting the kiss to come.

You hum and lean into him, your fins wiggling a little in happiness as you bring your arms around to hug him closer, your towel long forgotten as it slips down to rest pooled at your feet. Karkat is on his tiptoes to reach your face to give you the kiss and you lean down for him. He wraps his arms around your neck for a little extra support and goes right back into kissing you, wanting to take the lead it seems. You are cool with that; Kar isn’t that half bad of a kisser surprisingly. He is actually pretty good at it as you were surprised to find that out when you two first confessed. His fingers lightly comb through your damp hair as he presses light kisses to your lips. You couldn’t help but too slip your hands down to palm his ass that you were watching earlier in coon. It’s firm but smooth underneath your hands after sweeps of training with sickles. He huffs a little breath against your lips and glares up at you with bright ruby red eyes. You smile down at him and press a kiss to his lips, much deeper than the others. He seems to accept it in turn for the ass groping you are getting on right now. He breaks it though much to your grief and soft whine that you will refuse you made later on to say, “Come on assfins. Let’s go eat breakfast since I had to wait for your lazy ass.” You frown at being broken from the kiss but grumble to yourself as you finish drying your hair off and place the towel back up to dry a bit before you are turned around once more for another kiss. You smile, pleased and follow Karkat to the kitchen, once again watching the ass in front of you.


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Lizardlicks art - http://lizardlicks.tumblr.com/post/126651169413/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-3-first

You were a little bit cautious when it came down to having quadrants, maybe a bit too overcautious besides your palemate that you somehow managed to have, thank the ever loving shiteating gods. But when he came into your life all pitiful and upset and looking to you for help in certain ways that you couldn’t really help him, without stepping your boundaries with your own moirail, you couldn’t help but to begin to feel a bit flushed. And it seemed that no matter how hard you tried to keep that pushed down and out you just couldn’t somehow. It was always there, nagging the back of your pan, with every time you two talk and discuss things you had been kept in an ever going loop of you falling heads over heels for him. But now things are different… much different. A few sweeps ago when you were a young grub you didn’t think that you would ever have anyone in your red quad… Past you was an idiot like always.

You are laying down on the pailing platform with your mate, Eridan, the troll who you had been having budding flush feelings for, for a very long time, straddling you partially. The both of you had been doing a tango of confused feelings, you on the defensive like always because of your worry for your blood and what he might do. Heck, even now you are still worried about what he might do to you when he figures out about your blood since you never told him about it. Eridan looks down at you with slight concern on his face. “You okay, Kar? Is something worrying you?” he asks and if he continues on like this you might not be able to keep your composure. “Y-yeah… I’ll be fine. Fuck… I’m just a bit unsure…” you mutter out, looking up at him. He gives you a tiny smile in reassurance and fuck, do you like it when he smiles. He doesn’t do it often and he looks really nice when he smiles. “This is your first time wasn’t it? I’ll go easy on you…” Eridan leans his head in closer to brush a gentle kiss over your eye. “I-it’s not that Eridan… Well. It is that… But it’s not only that…” He seems to understand what you mean by that and lets out a soft sigh and nods his head. “If it’s any help to you… I already know about your blood color.” “WHAT? YOU DO, HOW?” You yell at the top of your lungs, he flinches a little at the sudden amount of yelling and sighs. “Kar, when you go on a rant or flush your cheeks flush a bright red. Kinda hard not to tell what your blood color is. I didn’t say anythin though as you didn’t look comfortable with it an obviously still are now…”

You blink your eyes a little bit in surprised stunned silence. He knows about your blood color… and hasn’t said anything or ratted you out… Eridan looks at you with another sigh and sits up. “An before you say anythin on me an my whole blood caste schtick… I don’t care. Not you a least. You are my friend for many sweeps and you helped me a lot. What kinda friend would I be if I ratted you out to the drones to cull you?” You shudder out a soft breath and nod your head lightly. “Kar… I won’t do that to you… you are a very close friend to me… heck. You are also my matesprit! Why would I do that to my mate?” He looks down at you with a very serious look on his face. You can’t help but to feel reassured about that and around him. You give a soft sigh of your own and relax, nodding your head. “Y-yeah… you’re right. Fuck. I’m sorry about all this.” Eridan shakes his head and smiles softly down at you. “You shouldn’t be… I understand in some ways about how you are feeling. I’ll go slowly and you can tell me what you want and all that… Heh… it’s been a while since I’ve pailed, so I need your input in this too.” You nod your head once more and he smiles once more at you.

He carefully leans in closer again and presses a kiss to your lips in reassurance, bringing his leg down to move between yours, you give a tiny gasp in surprise into the kiss. He stops a little bit to gauge if that was a good or bad response before continuing on carefully. Pressing little kisses to your mouth and going down to gently nip your neck, being careful not to make any marks, which you are grateful for considering all that you’ve talked with each other. He understands that you don’t like things like that and is being careful to follow along with what you requested beforehand. You both are shirtless; having taken them off when you entered the room and all that’s left between you both now are both your pants and underwear. Eridan leans up and unbuttons his pants carefully after a little while of gentle kissing and grinding his leg against your crotch. Your bulge had long since been interested in this recent set of events and was wiggling in your boxers. A glance down at Eridan’s crotch confirmed that his bulge was out as well. Taking his pants and boxers off you flush a bright red and he smiles a little down at you. He places a careful hand down by the waistband of your pants and looks in your eyes for confirmation. A nod of your head is all he needs for a reassurance and he begins to carefully unbutton and work your pants down gently, pressing little kisses to your chest and stomach.

He pulls your pants and underwear down gently so that your bulge is curling in the air along with his. Sliding himself back up to be right beside you, your bulges curl around each other and causing you both to groan softly. He rocks gently against you, his much cooler bulge curling tight around your much warmer one. The temperature difference shocks you greatly but you find that you don’t mind it much at all. When you begin to try and rock back up with him you find yourself so much closer to the edge than you want to be and when he reaches down to grab both of your bulges and lightly tugs on them you lose yourself with a yelp, burying your face into his shoulder and shuddering. Eridan huffs a soft little chuckle at you and looks down at you, resting his hands behind your back. He looks like he is contemplating something before opening his mouth to say, “Ya know Kar… we really need to work on your endurance…” You couldn’t help the breathy little snort of air that comes from your mouth and shake your head with a bright blush. My god, do you pity this troll so much.


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation (Mutual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for missing yesterday with this one! I had such a long and tiring day... Hopefully this can make it up for everyone! And thanks to all the people who left behind kudos!

You had yourself holed up in the abulationblock with the shower running and your ass seated firmly on the tiled shower floor with warm water beating down upon your skin. It is a little bit too warm but it matches his warmth, the way how he feels like a miniature raging fire that matches his fiery attitude. You almost start purring at the familiar feeling if it hadn’t been overtaken by the soft groan from you lightly tugging on your bulge. Hey, just like every other troll, you are liable to sport a wiggly in the early nights! Rather than waking your matesprit up from his peaceful slumber (which would be quite rude) you had snuck off and wound up where you are now. The only thing you have to make sure of now is to stay quiet, least your moans wake your mate up, though that is getting increasingly harder the further in you are. Twisting your hand around the base of your bulge you lightly rub your nook lips, a moan slipping past your lip intermittent with a soft mating chirp. You flush embarrassedly that that had just slipped from your mouth and also the fact that it wasn’t as quiet as you had hoped… You slow down just a tad and tried to hear through the rushing blood in your ears to see if you had woken up your flush.

A second passes… and another… alright good. It doesn’t seem like you had woken him up. You slowly start speeding up once more when the door to the block was slammed open causing you to give a very, undignified, high-pitched, screech. Karkat screeches loudly himself in answer to your screeching and you both stare at each other for a good minute like absolute idiots, screeching your heads off in your surprises. Screeching finally aside you both just stare at each other before you remembered that you still have a wiggly as your bulge firmly tells you when it stops wiggling in the air and shower mist to slip down to your nook and poke around in it. You moan unabashedly and blush bright violet while Karkat blushes bright red. You look up at him with wide eyes before noticing slight movement in his boxers. Score! Manage to get your matesprit to pop a wiggly just from looking at you, check. Alright, you do not actually have a mental checklist on all the things you can figure out with your mate… you promise! Karkat squeaks again when you both stare at each other, violet to red. He huffs and looks away first but strips himself of his boxers before his nook can ruin them. You both had slept inside the pile on accident after watching a movie that you both had managed to agree on so luckily for him, there was no slime to worry about.

Watching him stalk over to the shower and open the door you lighten up and scooch over a little to give him some room to sit beside you or whatever he may be thinking of doing next. He ends up sitting next to you and that is perfectly fine, definitely, especially since his bulge is completely out now and yours is still rocking into your nook with no care for taboos or social norms. Karkat chitters softly at you causing you to chirp automatically back at him, watching him lift his hand to wrap around his bulge. You blush an even brighter shade of violet and moan when you realize that he is doing crude motions of what your bulge is doing to you right now. Fins fluttering in the water you close your eyes with a chirp that gets melted into a moan as well when your bulge slams and twists itself hard into you. Hearing a soft chirp from Karkat you can just imagine what it’ll be like to have his much warmer bulge in you rather than your ice cold one. Your nook throbs at the thought of his searing hotness and how it feels like he is burning your insides with his damnable bulge but never does. Another mating call slips past your lips and Karkat chirps in surprise before chirping a call of his own. You open your eyes partially and when you notice Karkat staring back at you with his eyes full of desire and pity you couldn’t stop yourself from spilling over and into your nook with a gasping moan, your eyes fluttering shut once more. Karkat chitters back at you and you know that he released as well. Both of your soft pants almost drowned out by the pattering water you look at each other before you grin a little at him and he leans forward to press a soft kiss to your lips.


	5. Day 5 - Blow Job

It had been a long and stressful day for you today as is obvious from the way you drag your feet through the hive the moment you came back. You do avoid going outside, a lot, really. It’s just that you had to go out and get something since your fucking matesprit wasn’t in yet and was out frolicking about like the bulgesucker he is… Yes you know he has a reason for being outside right now, but god damnit you can be selfish once in a while yourself. Looking around the hive in your awkward shuffle and glancing around you can’t find much that is interesting… well… you could watch a movie. Giving an uncommitted shrug you drag yourself over to the recreationalblock and squat to look into the DVD case until you actually find a movie you like. But it ends up you don’t need to look long… or look at all really… when your mate finally enters the hive. You turn around ready to rant at him for leaving you alone when there was a very important necessity missing in the hive only to have everything shrivel up and die in your throat with a slight worried and concerned whine that you try and fail to push away. He is covered in blood… why is he covered in this much blood? It isn’t his that’s for certain… But why is there so much blood? You glance up at his face and the look of utter exhaustion shocks you like a punch to the gut. You shut your mouth on any harsh, snarky, rant you may have had had previous to the sorry sack of shit that had finally dragged himself into the hive in care for actually taking care of said sorry sack of shit.

You stalk over to him and grab his arm and drag a protesting fishass all the way into the abulationblock. He wasn’t even protesting much, just muttering a bunch of unidentifiable words that may have been ‘Kar, leave me alone… I’m not in tha mood,’ but ended up being the gibberish they are now. Once in the bathroom you round on him with a glare, “Alright you pathetic piece of shit. I don’t want to hear any more of your stupid whining. You are going to get your ass into that shower, clean all of this blood on you off and then you are going to be fucking lavished by your mate.” He blinks like a hoofbeast caught in headlights before finally getting the fucking idea and strips out of his bloodied clothes that will definitely be burned later and turns the shower on, not even bothering with the temperature and just steps in. You carefully kick the soiled clothes into a pile as far from you as possible so as to not smell the stench of blood and sweat upon them. You scrunch your nose up, upper lip peeling back at just the thought of it and almost gag but catch yourself. Leaving the bathroom quickly you find a plastic bag in the kitchen and bring it back into the bathroom and quickly toss the clothes inside before tying the bag up before any of the stench can reach you.

From there you set it by the bathroom door as a mental reminder to yourself and leave the bathroom to go look for something in your respiteblock. Not finding it you go out into the kitchen and manage to find it there. You have no idea why you placed this in the kitchen but past you was being stupid and deserves to be slapped. It’s a hairbrush that’s been used one too many times, but each time cleaned thoroughly. You go back into the respiteblock with your prize and finally noticed that there was no longer any water sounds coming from the shower and that your matesprit was now sitting down on the pile of blankets and pillows you had formed, looking down at his hands. His hair has been messily towel-dried and a bloom of fresh pity wells in you. You decide to give him a treat first and walk over to him and kneel down right in front and lean forward to press a kiss to his lips. He hums a little bit noncommittally and you frown, nipping and tugging on his bottom lip before he finally returns the kiss. Happy with the kiss you begin peppering his skin with kisses all the way down from his lips to his jaw and chin then to his neck and collarbones until you finally reach down to his lower stomach, hovering just over his crotch. He is staring down at you with a soft violet blush dusting his cheeks and you want to mentally keep that picture forever.

Leaning down just a little bit lower you manage to press an open mouth kiss to his sheath which caused him to twitch a little. The warm mouth to his groin obviously stirring his bulge judging from the slight movement you feel under your tongue. You lave said tongue over his sheath, once, twice, three times before giving little sucks and nips, being mindful of your teeth, as dull as they are. Eridan moans softly while his bulge slowly starts to slip out from his sheath due to all of the attention and into your awaiting mouth. You close your lips around the tip and suckle lightly on the violet bulge, causing Eridan to moan a bit louder. His hands slowly make their way up into your hair and by your horn beds where they rest, lightly gripping onto the strands of hair in his hands. You lick his bulge out the rest of the way and bring your own hands up to lightly maneuver his bulge around. You push it up a bit to lick a stripe up from the base all the way to the tip before going back down again to suckle lightly at the base. Eridan chirps out a moaning gasp, his fins flutter along with his eyelids while his hips slowly start to rock against your mouth.

Taking his bulge into your mouth you slowly suck more of him in and take him down to the base, relaxing your throat a little as best you can with having a bulge flicking its tip down it. You swirl your tongue around him, ignoring the slurry and violet red-tinted saliva dribbling down your chin from how wide your mouth is open and stuffed full of bulge. But right now you don’t care. Right now, the only thing you care about is making your mate feel loved and relaxed. Your fingers are currently dancing around the very base of his bulge that isn’t in your mouth and around his nook before sharply sucking on him. You hear a sharp gasp coming from him that breaks off into a moan and smirk as best you can before focusing back onto the job at hand. Closing your eyes you begin to bob your head up and down his bulge, trying to relax your throat more and keep your teeth away from him so you don’t scrape him with them. He seems to appreciate it if his moans and gasps mean anything along with the tugs to your hair and the slight rocking of his hips that he is trying to hold back. He seems to try and gasp out a reply of something that sounds suspiciously like, “‘M ‘bout to cum,” before you suddenly have cold slurry being pumped down your throat and into your stomach where it rests heavily. You quickly try to swallow it all but lean back, coughing and spluttering softly, the rest of his slurry splatters on your face and you quickly have to cover your eyes. Well… it seems like you need to take another shower yourself. Eridan is blissed out on the pile and you smile, your plan had worked thank goodness. Now it is time to clean yourself up before any of it manages to drip on the carpet and to see if you can throw up the slurry poured into you and is currently sloshing around uncomfortably in your slightly distended gut.


	6. Day 6 - Clothed Getting Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am sorry for being late with this. Life loves to get in the way of my writing it seems. Anyway thank you again for the kudos and also for the wonderful comment! Hope you enjoy! Also, sorry about how small this one is. Just think of it as a prelude to the next chapter as they work hand in hand.

You had finally just come home after a long day of hunting for that behemoth of a lusus and had barely just closed the door before being tackled by a nubby and pudgy, little troll. Your lips were immediately caught up into a heated kiss while arms wrapped themselves around your neck to try and drag you down towards his level. Placing your own arms around his waist you leaned back to look at your mate to see fiery ruby red eyes looking up at you, a cherry blush dusting along his cheeks adorably. “Well… someone is a bit eager aren’t they?” You purr out at him, causing him to flush a little bit more before dragging you down by your shirt front and kissing you again. “Shut your gaping gash and kiss me, fishface.” He replies back with all the eloquence of two territorial crabs facing off, heh, or just plain him. Either way you comply with his request and lean down again to place a chilly kiss to his fiery lips, hearing a happy little trill come out from him. He tangles his fingers into the back of your hair and presses closer, as though he can try as though with some force merge with you.

You are caught off guard however when all of a sudden you feel a leg slip between yours and rub up against your crotch and causing you to groan lightly. He nips and tugs at your already swelling bottom lip as one hand grabs a horn to keep you bent down to his face level. Your bulge is already swelling inside its sheath from all the stimulus going on around it and your nook starts dripping chilly material as well. You notice a little bulge moving behind your mate’s pants when you manage to glance down and grin. “Very excited as well… I bet you couldn’t wait for me to get hive?” He glares up at you and bites at the juncture to your neck and shoulder and causing a gasp to escape you. He didn’t bite very hard, hard enough to leave a mark but not to bleed. He unattached himself from your skin to rasp out, “Didn’t you hear what I said before hand? I told you to shut your mouth. And yes. I was waiting for your ass to get back here. Now hush and let me do my work.”

You roll your eyes before gasping out a moan as he rubs his leg up a bit harder against your now unsheathed bulge. Leaning back up against you he presses another kiss to your lips, one of your hands holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss while the other one rests on his hip, close to his ass. Both of his hands are clutching to your clothes, one on your waist the other gripping your scarf lightly, the hand gripping your scarf tugs down every once in a while to keep you level while he kisses you. When you both finally break the kiss you give a breathy little chirp and rock your hips forward against his leg, a bright blush on both of your cheeks.


	7. Day 7 - Dressed/Naked (half dressed)

_You roll your eyes before gasping out a moan as he rubs his leg up a bit harder against your now unsheathed bulge. Leaning back up against you he presses another kiss to your lips, one of your hands holding the back of his head to deepen the kiss while the other one rests on his hip, close to his ass. Both of his hands are clutching to your clothes, one on your waist the other gripping your scarf lightly, the hand gripping your scarf tugs down every once in a while to keep you level while he kisses you. When you both finally break the kiss you give a breathy little chirp and rock your hips forward against his leg, a bright blush on both of your cheeks._

He finally seems to decide he is done playing around and leans away to unbutton and push down his pants before doing the same to yours, taking both of your boxers with them. But he doesn’t push them down all the way which leaves you to huff at him and earning a little scowl in reply before he pecks another kiss to your lips. He leans forward again so both of your bulges can wrap around each other but even that seemed to be short lived as the tip of his bulge slips down lower to flick at your nook before deciding it wants to be in the ice cold tightness of it and slips up into your nook. You groan and lean back against the door that you two hadn’t moved from while he pushes forward, plowing his bulge into your nook, the scorching heat of it lighting up your insides and making you warmer with each rock and push into you. Shivering you cling onto him while he manages to get a good enough grip to pin you to the door while he bucks his hips. His bulge lashes and curls in you, your own bulge curls against your shirt and getting it dirty with violet material.

Karkat notices your bulge, thankfully, and grabs it with one hand after shifting his balance over to the other one a bit more. You chirrup at him and lean your head back to thump gently against the door and rock your hips up into the stimulation to both your bulge and nook. Rocking his hips up a bit harder against you, you hear a clattering sound and blink your eyes open (when were they closed?) to look down at the ground and notice a bucket there with a heart on the side. Heh… It was getting pretty close to that season again, wasn’t it? Luckily for you both though that when Karkat’s slurry is mixed with yours it ends up making a very lovely fuchsia color that could be a bit bright for rust to be able, to make with your color, but is otherwise hard to tell. The plipping sound both of your slurry makes when it drips into the bucket causes a shiver to go down your spine. No matter how many times you hear it or go through it, it is always a shock to your system with how lewd the whole thing is, and also the fact that it is still a life and death situation sadly.

Everything is wiped away though when Karkat bucks his hips up into you once again with a soft, possessive growl that you immediately reply back to with a little chirping gasp and rock back up against him. More slurry is dripping down your legs and bulge and into the bucket and you know for a fact now that you aren’t going to last long for much longer. Karkat being able to sense this speeds up, his own slurry dripping a little into your nook and smearing the insides of your legs with his bright red and your violet. He nips marks into your neck and chest and causing them to blossom up to the surface of your skin. Something that he doesn’t want you doing to him unless he is completely sure he can hide it in fear of others seeing. You can begin to feel yourself teetering ever so slightly on the edge before pouring over yourself with a gasp when you feel Karkat’s teeth sink into your shoulder again to mark you. Violet material gushes out of your bulge and around Karkat’s from your nook to splatter noisily into the bucket. The clenching of your nook bringing Karkat over as well, filling up your nook with his heated material before quickly backing off so the slurry that was poured into you gushes back out along with the rest of the slurry pouring from his bulge into the bucket.

Upon finally finishing, you slump back against the door while Karkat gently nudges the bucket towards a certain corner and away from the both of you before he manages to drag you both towards the abulationblock, stripping both of your clothes off on the way there. After a while of listening to the shower running while he waited for it to heat up you leaned in close and pressed a kiss to his slowly fading red cheek and causing a little tiny smile to quirk up from his lips.


	8. Day 8 - Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delayed posting of this chapter! A lot of stuff came up and I couldn't get around to doing it. Sorry everyone but also thanks very much for all the kudos! And now enjoy the much anticipated chapter 8! Also, like chapter 3 this one is also based on Lizardlicks art! http://lizardlicks.tumblr.com/post/127220360808/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-8-skype. There are gonna be a few more chapters based on their artwork as I just seem to have a muse to write when I look at it.

Eridan had left your shared hive for the week, saying that it is because of business. Business your ass. That shitty place has been making the seadweller work constantly and if it wasn’t for the violet saying that its fine and that the pay was good you’d have half a mind to talk his fins off on why the fuck is he staying. Oh, wait, that is something you do. Constantly. But does he listen? No, he keeps saying, ‘Kar, it’s alright,’ and ‘I’ll be fine, not like I haven’t dealt with people like these before.’ Still doesn’t improve your mood any much less the bitterness when they call him up in the early hours of the dawn and tell him to get his ass down to the building for a work trip. It’s not like you were enjoying the soothing coldness of him pressed up against you in the coon, nope, much less hearing him purr in silent happiness. You aren’t bitter at all and no matter what your brain says… yeah, fuck that, you are still very bitter at having them call him at fucking 1 AM in the morning and told him that it was a last minute planning but is of utmost importance. You feel as though you would love to shove something very sharp and rusty up their asses, a fork perhaps or maybe a knife? You don’t know just something that’ll do the most damage and cause the most displeasure. The only thing that soothes your temper a little is when you get a little Skype notification on your old husktop which Sollux keeps telling you to toss and even told you to give it to him for spare parts and he’ll get you a better one than the piece of shit you have now. You are thinking of taking him up on that offer as it takes infinity for it to open up the window of who is calling you. You’re immediately in a partially better mood when familiar violet hair and eyes great you.

“Sorry for takin so long to call you, Kar,” is the first thing out of his mouth and you wish you could just kiss him to shut him up but seeing as how he is out in the fuck of nowhere you aren’t gonna be doing that. “It’s fine bulge muncher. Just, when do you think you’ll be back?” You are definitely not whining, that is not a whine that is underlying your words like a spoiled wiggler who is trying to get a treat. Eridan does this knowing smile that makes your pump biscuit flutter in your chest, damn seadweller and his stupid kissable face. “I’ll be back in a week, Kar.” And the happy moment is gone. You frown as your ears lower and pin back against your head. “A week? A fucking week? What is so important that those assholes had to call you away from hive in the early ass hours for a week?!” you all but screech in your impending fury. Eridan shooshed you through the husktop and sighs with a shrug, “They said there was somethin or another that went wrong at one a their facilities an that we need to go check on it. It’s somewhere a little ways away from our main town.” You are definitely not whining right now, that is totally not a whine, ok it is a whine but you are going to keep denying it because fuck the miserable life you have right now to be subjected to a week without your matesprit. Eridan is waiting patiently for you to be done with your whining before he clears his throat a little. “Come on, Kar. I’ll be done before you even know it. Promise,” you glare at him through the shitty pixelated window. “I’ll even do anythin you say within reason, Kar.” That gets you at least a little bit calmed down and an eyebrow raise. Eridan rolls his eyes at the expression you are currently sporting before immediately having a slight worried look for his well-being as your eyebrow raise soon is replaced by a smirk, “Anything? I’ll hold you to that then fish face, but right now though you had promised me something last night that we didn’t get to do due to some bulge blockers that you call coworkers.” Eridan smiles and shakes his head, “Don’t worry Kar, I didn’t forget. Luckily for you we have already made it to the hotel we are to be stayin at for the time being. An, I have a room to myself.”

Karkat couldn’t be more grateful for the others luck and smirked, “Well, I’m ready when you are, Ampora.” Eridan shifts back a little in his chair, pulling his shirt off, and your eyes are immediately trained on the others gills, faint violet already peeking out from them as he breathes in deeply. “So, we are really going to be doing this?” You mumble, the tips of your ears starting to blush lightly. “Yup, I guess you could say we are making this happen?” You groan a little but still have the light flush dusting your freckled cheeks. “Don’t bring Dave’s shitty ass quote into this.” Your remark is met with a snort and you couldn’t help the little grin appearing on your face as well. “We are gettin so off topic.” Eridan soon reminds you and once again the fading blush springs back onto your cheeks. “Yeah… so… can you start?” He smiles all soft and reassuring and you just want to be with him right now, pressed up against him, safe and secure in his arms, the thought makes you give out this raspy little chirp, partially due to your dry throat. He doesn’t seem to mind as he replies back with his own chirp and then he, oh, fuck yes. Now you two are getting somewhere. In your focus on his face you didn’t notice the hand trailing down his chest to tweak at his grubscars, the tips of his pinkie lightly brushing the edge of his top gill, until another chirp, more breathy than the last alerts you. You glance down at his hands before back up at his face and see that it is covered with a darkening shade of violet. He tweaks the grubscar again and jolts a little at the pleasure it caused, sending a spark shooting up his spine. You lean forward on your desk with your ears perked forward, listening to every sound escaping from his squawk blister.

The sound of a bag being opened alerts you and you watch him shift through his items before he finds what he is looking for and the blush on your cheeks spreads and darkens to a bright cherry red as you notice what he is holding. It’s a fake bulge the same damning red as yours is and the little chirp you make at that has him blushing brighter. You feel your own bulge twitch in its sheath as it starts to swell up a tad in anticipation. Eridan sets the toy down on the desk as he scoots backwards a little to get most of himself in the screen so you can see every little detail, every little brush of fingers and pinch. You use your arm for cushion on the hard table as your own hand travels down to your crotch just as Eridan starts to play with his inner thigh, lightly caressing it and brushing his claws across the flesh there, the tip of his bulge starting to make an appearance. He skirts around his junk to do the same thing to his other side, working himself up so that his bulge slips out further, enough that you feel yours starting to make an appearance. You absent mindedly grip what little of your bulge is peaking through your sheath through your pants and shiver at the moan he emits as he finally, finally, traces a gentle claw up his nook, staining the pad of his finger a pale violet while his bulge is beginning to make a mess of his stomach, smearing his violet material across it.

He begins to tease himself, little brushes of his finger against his nook and sometimes slipping before slipping back out to brush up and down the length of it. Your own bulge has slipped out as much as it can before the front of your jeans stops it from getting any more of its length out and you have to raise your ass up to work your jeans and boxers down partway before plopping your bare ass back down on the chair. Eridan has grabbed the bulge in his other hand in your brief struggle with clothing and he also has a finger up his nook, making little trills and moans as he tries to be silent. Another finger is soon added alongside the first and he begins to stretch himself out in preparation for the toy waiting in his hand. A third soon joins the two in his nook and he scissors them apart, a faint squelching noise can be heard over the light creak of the chair and his soft moans. Your bulge has wrapped itself around your hand and squeezes to which you give a squeeze back and chirrup at him. Eridan had slipped out his fingers and shifted the toy into his soiled hand and starts to carefully rub it against his nook, pressing the tapered tip against his opening every so often much like how he was doing with his fingers. The only difference was that he didn’t take as long as his fingers did and soon he was pressing the fake bulge into his nook with a not so quiet groan to which he quickly bit his lip to stifle. You however didn’t have to worry too much on noise factor and gave a groan as you tugged on your bulge.

A vibrant flush is on both of your faces while Eridan starts to pump the bright red bulge in and out of his nook slowly. More of it beginning to disappear into his nook while you twist your hand around your bulge and squeeze it, imagining what it must feel like for Eridan and how it’ll feel like to have his tight nook around your bulge, squeezing it. You shudder with a moan, your ears twitching as you give your bulge another squeeze. Eridan soon has the toy all the way in his nook and slowly pulls it back out only to push it back in, going slow but steadily increasing in pace. You grip your bulge around the base and lightly trace your fingers against the top part of your nook and jolting at the pleasure. Your eyes never leaving on the gorgeous troll in front of you, he is gripping onto the armrest with his claws, leaving little imprints in them as he starts to fuck himself on the bulge his own bulge wrapping around his wrist. You feel your slurry making a little puddle underneath you, most likely ruining your chair and your pants but you couldn’t give two fucks and neither does your bulge which pulses in your grip as your hand becomes slick with your slurry. It’s not like Eridan isn’t much better than you are though with his nook dripping and creating its own violet puddle on the leather chair he’s sitting on.

When he starts to speed up you know that he isn’t going to last long, especially when he starts making the breathy trills that you respond back to with your own and you know that you aren’t going to last long either. He is rocking his hips into the bulge as he fucks himself while you are fucking your hand with little jerks of your hips. It doesn’t take him long before he releases, absolutely ruining the chair with violet while his back arches pretty like and a loud moan not covered comes from him making your own release crash upon you and you bury your face into the crook of your arm as you spill into your hand, staining it red while your nook gushes out more material. You both sit there panting and coming about your senses, you are the first to recover and you grab a towel from the dirty laundry needing to be cleaned that day and wipe yourself down and try to save as much of the chair as you can before placing it over the bit that dripped onto your floor. Eridan is still gasping for breath but is a bit more coherent as he carefully slips the toy out of his over-sensitive nook causing him to tremble.

A knocking on the door gets him to curse and quickly say a goodbye Kar before he exits out, presumably to clean up and act like he was in the shower. You just grin with a little sigh as you shakily get up onto your legs to clean yourself up and to do the laundry.


	9. Day 9 - Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am very sorry for not posting a chapter in... forever basically... I will still be spotty with my writing and posting as there are currently a lot of family issues going on right now and classes. But I will hopefully finish this sometime this year. If not, then maybe part way through next year? Who knows. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

You had finally managed to come back to your shared hive, drained from the long month of work. They told you it would only take about a week… a week your ass. The supposed ‘work trip’ had ended up taking three weeks longer than it should’ve and then on top of that there were just a load of problems with the flight schedules to and from the area you had to be at. The door shuts behind you and everything dims lightly from the bright light of the sun outside. You don’t see your mate at first which causes a small pout to form along your lips as you discard your luggage off to the side of the door to look around for him.

“Kar?” You call out, looking around for your smaller mate as you head up the stairs, slowly undressing from your work clothes. No response. Maybe he was for the moment?

Before you can finish that thought the master bedroom soon comes into view as you manage to unbutton the last button on your shirt. The door was partially agape as you push it with your shoulder to fully open it and slip inside with a tired groan, slipping your shirt off once inside the room. What you weren’t expecting was to hear the door click shut behind you but at the feel of familiar fiery warm hands against your sides you sag back against the troll behind you. He isn’t wearing anything as he presses up against you for only a moment. A small squeak escapes you however as you soon found yourself whipped around and your chest pushed up against the wall. For being such a small troll, Kar is deceptively strong… though to be quite fair with his adult molt he isn’t quite so small anymore.

“You look like shit…” Is what he murmurs into your fin which flutters lightly at the rush of air around it. A pause before another mumble this time sounding slightly miffed, “You’re late in coming hive this time around…”

A small chuckle escapes you that soon turns into a whine when Kar decides then to bite down on your shoulder, his dull low-blood teeth only denting the skin a little.

“A lot more issues had been goin’ on than what was originally planned for…” You murmur back, to your credit your voice had only gone high pitched a little when he sucked along your neck gills.

Karkat bares his teeth just the littlest bit in a grimace. “They can’t keep doing that to you. It’s already bad enough that they pull you away on such short notice only to keep you there for longer than planned!”

You huff and give a small shrug of your shoulders, Karkat rolls his eyes and grabs both your wrists to pin above your head. “I’m starting to get jealous that they are getting to see you more than me. Thinking that they are entitled shits that can just have you at their every beck and call.” His eyes narrow which causes you to swallow a little, face flushing at the stare Karkat gives you.

“Then you are just goin’ to have to take it up with them…?” You croak just the tiniest bit before Karkat gives you a smirk and fuck. That should not make a shiver go down your spine only to rest in your nook but it does and holy shit.

“Oh, I will give them a piece of my mind… after I ravish my matesprit that I haven’t seen in oh so long.” Another swallow and the smirk widens.

He kisses you then, his lips hot and smooth and just feeling like they could melt you right then and there. Your knees go slightly shaky and you want to reach out and wrap your arms around him only to remember the grip he has on them and the fact that they are currently above your head. You know he felt you tug on his grip judging by the small smirk that goes on his face as he kisses you. He gives you a nip that causes a whine in reaction and a small jerk of your hips. You love how he can just rile you up and tear you down, how he can just do it so effortlessly should be terrifying… but it isn’t for you. Karkat keeps your wrists pinned as he grinds his hips against your ass and you can feel the slight squirming of his bulge against your pants.

“Take the rest of your clothes off.” Karkat rumbles in your fin before letting your wrists go and taking a step back.

You immediately miss the heat of him but start to do as he says and strip yourself out of your pants and shoes. He waits until after the last stitch of clothing is off before pushing you back up against the wall. You place your hands on the wall to brace yourself and find his hands engulfing your wrists once more and keeping them in place. He leans down to place a soft kiss to one fin before nibbling on the tine as you give a low groan. You try to rock your hips forward against the wall as he rocks with you, you can’t move far though as there isn’t enough room to do so. You feel his bulge again sliding down between your cheeks, fiery hot as it flicks its way lower. You push your hips back against him, trying to get his bulge where you want it… where you know both of you want it. It doesn’t take long before he obliges you as his bulge seeks out your nook and slides into it easily, more than accustomed to the chill of your body temp. A moan leaves you when it does and your horns knock into the wall when you drop your head down to pant. Karkat ruts his hips against you while his bulge lashes and presses against all the right spots in your nook. Your legs are shaking from the exertion and are feeling not unlike a bowl of jelly and if it wasn’t for Karkat pressing up against you from behind you would most likely find yourself on the ground. Turning your head so that your cheek is pressed against the wall you look up at your mate as pants and moans escape you. He stares you back down before he presses another biting kiss to your shoulder, sucking a bright violet mark there.

He rocks his hips harder against you and you just want to reach down and grab your bulge but can’t as he is still holding onto your wrists tightly. You moan out his name as clicks and trills fall out alongside it. Karkat gives his own chirping trill around the mouthful of flesh in his mouth as he sucks another mark onto your shoulder. Your bulge is smearing your pre-material over the wall as every rock of his and your hips brings you up against it. You can’t find it in yourself to care about the mess that you are creating in favor of Karkat pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of your mouth. He backs off for air after a little while as you gasp, your gills fluttering to try and help you bring in more air. You both pant in the hot air while Karkat continues to rock against you. It doesn’t take you long before you feel your release coming up on you and you chirp out a warning to him before feeling it flood and overtake you. You close your eyes with a gasping moan as your violet slurry splashes over the wall and your thighs. The tightness of your nook soon does him over and through your pleasure high you feel his warmth filling up your genebladder, causing you to groan again as your head smacks back down against the wall. You both somehow wind up on the floor not moving before you climb up into his lap and press your face into his neck.

“Carry me to the ablutionblock…?” You murmur into his neck. He just responds with a groan that practically tells you that he is rolling his eyes at you.

He does so anyway as he shifts up onto his legs and manages to get up and hefts you up with him. The movement makes the slurry inside you shift uncomfortably making you just press your face into his shoulder that much harder as he carries the both of you over to the shower.


	10. Chapter 10 - Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1 because I want to at least leave it at 10 before taking a break... also because I really wanted to make this one based on Lizardlick's petstuck AU and did my best. I will always love red Erikar but for this AU they are pitch. The image that this story is based on - http://lizardlicks.tumblr.com/post/127369770853/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-10-doggy

It was a rather normal day if one could consider it that or care for that matter and as it stands. You do not care about whether the day is good or not. All that you care about is the fact that the sun currently beating down on your fur feels great as it seeps into your bones and makes you sleepy. You stretch your limbs out and roll over to splay on your side, at least it isn’t raining. Last time you got caught out in a storm you had gotten sick with your drenched coat and the fact that it had been chilly as well. Your eyes drift shut in contentment as you puff out a sigh, being a street pet had its benefits. You didn’t have to worry about what some human says or what time to go back home at. Another stretch that makes your nubby little tail curl up against your back as much as it can and you do doze off then. It wasn’t until a familiar smell hits your nose did you lift your head up and open your eyes to stare in the direction of it. You honestly wondered if his owner would let him out again after all the previous times. Apparently, she either doesn’t know of his escaping or she does and doesn’t mind. You don’t care so long as you get to see the fishtroll again. Getting up onto your feet you haughtily sniff at Eridan, your little tail twitching while he just glares at you his own tail swishing side to side.

You both stare at each other for a bit before you decide to sniff and turn your back at him to walk off. Apparently, that was a mistake on your part as he decides to get his well-timed revenge for what you did last time when he was in heat. He deserved it though is all that you can think of right now as he easily pushes you down with one paw between your shoulder blades until you get into a position that he likes. Your tail presses up against your back on instinct despite your best intentions to be stubborn. You hear him chitter smugly down at you and you would snap back at him if it wasn’t for the fact that he decided then to reach down and bite your scruff. You growl softly back at him which only gets you a growl back and a sharp rock of his hips against your ass. You bare your fangs and try to snap at him but can’t quite reach him to do so which only winds up with your fangs clacking against each other. He just snorts at you amused as his arms wrap around your chest as he rocks his hips against you again persistent and demanding. You give a hiss at him and struggle a little just to put up some fight for your kismesis. Eridan rolls his eyes even though you can’t see it but you can feel his bulge start to brush against your backside. Yeah… you will admit you do kind of deserve this. Not like you would ever tell him that or say it aloud! Heck you wouldn’t even think of admitting this in your head even but here you are, monologuing to yourself. You are quickly snapped from your thoughts when you feel his bulge slide down and flick against your nook and you growl chitter back at him which is as eloquent of a move the fuck on as one can get.

To his credit… Eridan does in fact “move the fuck on” and slides his bulge into your nook in one steady push. You chitter at him before biting your arm to stop said noises. Eridan growls at you softly as he rocks his hips against you now, bracing himself against the ground with one arm while his other stays wrapped around you. Your bulge is lashing against your stomach now having slipped out of its sheath a couple of ruts ago and staining your belly a faint tinge of red. Growls and chirps leave your mouth only to be muffled with the fur of your arm in your mouth as Eridan rocks his hips occasionally but mostly lets his bulge do all the work. It thrusts in and out of you, coiling and pressing up against every sensitive spot in your nook. God damn does his bulge manage to hit all the right spots… You give another growl that dies in your throat as the hand that was bracing him on the floor comes up to grip your bulge and stop its lashing. Whatever growls you were planning on making die again when he starts to twist and tighten his grip in sync with what his bulge is doing in your nook. You have to bite your arm again as you rock your hips back against him, torn between wanting him to fuck your nook harder and fucking his hand.

You feel the cool puffs of breath against your back as he rocks against you before he gives a low growling sort of chirp and bites your scruff again. That’s as much of a warning as you are going to get before you feel his slurry pour into you, filling you up like you had done to him so long ago. You give a raspy chirp, gasping as you let go of your arm to hide your face in it instead as you feel your release hit you like a brick. Your material splatters to the ground and getting the both of you dirty with flecks of it. Eridan stays pressed up against your backside before he finally slides out and backs off, leaving you to flop onto your side with a tired huff and glare at him. The bastard has a smug look on his face while his tail curls up over his back happily. You bare your fangs at him and he huffs at you, flicking his nose up at you and oh. That fucking asshole. You are going to have to get him again for that, he turns around to kick dirt at you before prancing off back home presumably and leaving you full of his slurry. You scowl at his retreating form before you eventually stumble up onto your legs and make your way back to your makeshift ‘home’ or at least until this human breaks what little trust you have for her.


End file.
